


A Disciple's Lament

by HOMOGRIMOIRE



Category: Drag-On Dragoon | Drakengard
Genre: F/M, I only tagged them three b/c they're really the only important ones, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Oh you know, Suicide, True Love, canon-typical things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29670414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOMOGRIMOIRE/pseuds/HOMOGRIMOIRE
Summary: Zero's next target is Two. Cent is really feeling things.
Relationships: Cent/Two (Drag-On Dragoon)
Kudos: 2





	A Disciple's Lament

**Author's Note:**

> Two and Cent's story is very sad, so naturally, I wanted to write about it. Branch wise, think of it as taking place in something like Branch C, where Zero already has all the disciples and still has to kill Two. With that out of the way, the song I listened to fo this fic is I Don't Wanna Cry by After Hours. Very nice sad song, 10/10 recommend. Anyways, please enjot!

“Lady Zero?”

“What now Cent?” she questioned with her usual annoyance.

“I was wondering, is there anything you could tell us about Lady Two?”

“What does it fucking matter if you know more about her or not? She’s my sister, and she needs to die. That’s all any of you need to know.”

“Well, it’s just that she’s next on our list, and well, I think it would be good to know as much as we can about her.” Cent replied with an unusual meekness.

“Oh wow, he  _ can _ have good ideas. Who could've imagined that?” 

“I know not everyone can be as smart, or as charming, or as handsome as me, but that’s no reason to be jealous, little Dito.” In response, Dito burst out laughing.

“Be sure to add ‘stupidass clown’ to that list, cause that was actually funny!”

“If I may, Lady Zero, I believe that it would be a good idea for you to tell us about Lady Two. It could help us in our fight against her.” Decadus interjected as Cent and Dito kept on bickering.

“Yeah Zero, tell us about Two! You told us all sorts of stuff about your other sisters! What’s Two like?” Mikhail asked.

“No.”

“Come on Zerooooo! Tell me what Two’s like!”

“No.” She coldly replied again as Cent and Dito continued their bickering. Despite her answer, he kept on asking. She elected to just ignore him.

“You look a bit stressed, my Lady.” Octa sleazily told her. “How about we have a little forest escapade? Ooh making sweet, sweet love in the forest is unlike, anything else! And don’t you worry about any monsters either. I’ve got a monster of my own to keep us safe.” He went on, making more dick jokes. As nice as it sounded, she wasn’t in the mood. A rare thing that was. She elected to ignore him as well, but he was persistent as always. With the bickering in the background, Mikhail’s repetitive pleading, and Octa’s annoying dick jokes, Zero could only try to ignore them for so long.

“Will you all SHUT THE FUCK UP!” And shut the fuck up, they did. “God damn you’re all so fucking annoying! I swear, you all make spending an hour with my sisters seem like heaven, ugh. I’m going to sleep. Don’t bother me.” Tired and now annoyed with a headache, she walked out of their camp, monsters be damned.

“But Zero, you hadn’t told us about Two yet!” Mikhail shouted just before she went out of sight. She stopped dead in her tracks. The Disciples only stared at her with fear and dread. However, despite their expectations, she let out a deep breath and loosened up.

“Fine. I’ll tell you what I know about Two. Now shut up and listen, ‘cause I’m not gonna repeat myself.” 

“Yay! Storytime!” Mikahil exclaimed happily.

“You should know by now that it won’t be happy, dummy.”

“Aww.”

“Boohoo. Now close your damn mouth.” she said, and began her Ted-Talk about Two. “Don’t let her appearance fool you. She’s the strongest intoner, physically. Her strength is constantly growing, like how Four’s nails are constantly growing, or Five’s sluttiness.” That got a laugh out of Dito. The joke did help lighten the mood. “But mentally, she’s the weakest. If she were still all there, I might actually feel bad about killing her. Might.”

“What do you mean by ‘all there,’ what happened to her?” Cent asked.

“What the fuck else does ‘all there’ mean? She lost her mind. And hell if I know what happened to her. Last I saw her, she was her usual naive self. And from what I last heard, she’s basically an empty husk. Heard if you knock on her skull, you can hear how empty her head is. Well find out if that’s true soon enough.”

“That sounds disgusting. I can see it now! Her brains scattered all across the bloody floor with the shards of her skull all over!” Dito said as he could barely contain himself. Then, a voice spoke up.

“Don’t cream your pants, freak.” Cent had a look of anger and disgust, a far cry from his usual laid-back demeanor. His hands were clenched into a fist as he walked away.

“Why you-”

“If I hear any more stupid arguing out of you two, I’m gonna claw out your tongues and feed them to the next sorry wolf we find.” Zero interrupted as she stopped him. “Besides, if he wants to be killed by some monster, let him.”

“Whatever. Night.” With that, they all went to get some rest.

-

Cent was cold, but he didn’t care. He knew what would happen if he actually killed Dito then and there. Perhaps he would someday, but not today.He also couldn’t really sleep. His mind just kept going back to Two. He wondered why she meant so much to him. He hardly knew her, yet, he had so many memories of her. They were all so happy and filled with love. So many nights were spent silently crying to himself to sleep. He wondered how he could allow himself to forget her, perfection incarnate. He heard someone approaching, and quickly arose and stood poised with his weapon in hand. It was Zero. She stood there somberly. He remembered that he had been crying, and she could clearly see that. He dropped his weapon and hurried to wipe them away. 

“I already know you cry practically every night, so you can quit the cool guy act.” she said. Cent dropped to his knees.

“Please, tell me Zero, why? Why do I cry about her!? I- I don't wanna cry anymore!” he bawled, shaking.

“All the Intoners, except for me and One are supposed to have a Disciple. You are supposed to be Two’s disciple.”

“But then… why are we with you, and not them?”

“Don’t know. Really, I don’t. Some magic bullshit I guess.” 

“Then why do I have memories of her!?” He shouted. Her eyes widened with surprise.

“Shit.”

“Shit? What do you mean ‘shit’?” He saw her look around. 

“Listen here,” she whispered as she pinned him against a tree, “what I’m gonna tell you, stays between us. Got it?” He nodded yes. “Good.” She released him. “You see this flower? It’s pure fucking evil. It’s a part of me, and my sisters. To get rid of it, I have to kill my sisters, then myself. I think the Flower’s power, it’s song, broke Two. You did know her. You loved her, and she loved you. But something happened. You lost some of your memories, and now you’re here.” He could only stare at her in shock.

“Why?”

“‘Why’ what? You’re gonna have to be more specific dumbass.” she clarified as she unpinned him

“Why are you telling me this?”

“If there’s any intoner that deserved happiness, it’s Two. The only thing that will bring her happiness now is to end her miserable excuse of a life, and to have you. And… I know what it’s like to lose someone you love. You’ll do anything to try and get them back if you can, so I won’t try to stop you when you rejoin her. Just know you’ll be dead soon after.” He didn’t know how to respond as she walked away. “If you can pull some strings, make it an easy fight for me will ya? Like, surrender so I can hurry up and end the two of you. Or just drop dead if you both can. It’d save me having to clean my sword and stuff.” 

“Sure thing, Lady Zero.” He chuckled.

“And come back to the camp once you’re done being a pussy.”

“Of course.”

“One last thing.”

“Yes Lady Zero?”

“Nice one with Dito. It’s a shame I can't get a picture of the face he made.”

“Well, does the great Cent ever disappoint?”

-

There she was. Perfection Incarnate. No, not exactly. This was an image of perfection one would find in a mirror in a delusional dream. Yet, he still loved her all the same. For a mere moment, he could see that the true, real perfection was in there when she noticed him, saying his name. Yet, it sounded like she was pleading for him to kill her.

Then, a memory. They’re in the Cathedral City, fighting soldiers corrupted by her song. Then, they stumble upon a cruel mockery: a homunculus created with the souls of their children,  _ their children. _ They kill it, killing her soul in the process. He knows that the only reason he didn’t break was because she needed him not to. 

Now, she needed him to kill her. 

“C…ent.” she called again. They walk towards each other. 

“I’m here, Lady Two.” Cent calmly tells her as he makes his way towards her. Behind him, she hears Zero stop Dito from attacking. 

Eventually, they meet. Still, she just stands in front of him. He pulls her in for one last hug. For the last time, he cried. It was not because he was sad, but because he was happy. He enjoyed it for a moment longer before bringing up the sword to kill them both. 

“I love you, Two.”

“...I─” 

**Author's Note:**

> This fic remained near finished for a long time, but I never really got around to finishing it. But then I did get to finisging it and here we are. So, thanks for reading, for it is greatly appreciated.


End file.
